Un último regalo de Navidad
by pipe92
Summary: Navidad época del año para pasar en familia , pero para Videl solo significa recordar que su amado esposo ya no está con ella , queriendo pasar su luto con tranquilidad decide alejarse de todos para pasar las fiestas sola , pero una noticia hará que su ánimo cambien de forma radical One shot navideño


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capítulo único : Una Navidad agridulce**

El pelinegro poco a poco se iba despojando de su ropa . Se sentó desnudo sobre la cama al lado de Videl , la cual empujo suavemente hasta dejarla tumbada por completo , sus manos se deslizaron sobre su pequeña prenda y las metío por debajo hasta llegar al final de todo, agarro su fina tanga de hilo y lo bajo rápidamente hasta llegar a sus pies, comenzando a besar sus piernas poco a poco, después sus muslos, llegando nuevamente a su sexo , abriendo todavía más sus piernas, la pelinegra suspiró disimuladamente y entrecortada.

Su vagina se encontraba brillante, húmeda y un poco hinchada tras la previa que habían tenido,Gohan continuo concentrado en su entrepierna. Su sabor le creaba adicción, sus gemidos y suspiros eran simplemente maravillosos regalos para sus oídos más aún en la situación en la que se encontraba . Beso cada una de sus pliegues lentamente , Era tan grande la excitación de su esposa que tomo la cabeza de su marido y la empujó hacia el centro de su clítoris.

Cada vez los gemidos iban aumentando indicándole a el Semisaiyajin que la chica iba a explotar en un orgasmo, entre gemido y gemido que se escapaba de su boca . El pelinegro levanto la cabeza para ver que todo iba correctamente con su amada y era más que correcto , el color de su cara había cambiado, también estaba enrojecida. Sus mejillas desprendían calor, su boca se secaba de tanto gemir, el brillo de su mirada cada vez era más deslumbrante, y su cabello estaba más revuelto que hacía unos minutos.

Siguío besándola por el cuello, pasando por sus los lóbulos de sus oreja , mientras con sus manos agarraba sus redondos y suaves pechos con aquellos pezones sobresaliente. Su lengua se deslizó desde el lóbulo de su oreja derecha por el cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los cuales se entretuvo lamiéndolos por un tiempo. Videl no pudo evitar agarrar nuevamente su cabeza. Gohan volvió a subir sus besos por su cuello y volví de nuevo a su carnosa boca que tanta lujuria le daba . Se incorporo rápidamente y la sujeto de la cintura, para girar por completo en un momento, colocándola boca abajo, lo cual Gohan aprovecho para comenzar a penetrarla.

Videl despertó sobresaltada en su cama mirando por un momento el lado vacío , aquellas imágenes se le repetian en su cabeza durante algunas semanas , despertando solo para volver a llorar , solo había pasado algunas semanas desde que sucedio , pero no podía superarlo sabía que debía hacerlo por su pequeña hija pero aún así fue demasiado repentino.

No podía creer que su esposo había muerto de un infarto al corazón , el le había contado que su padre había sufrido uno cuando el era un niño , pero nunca imaginó que podía pasarle algo así , suspiro con dolor , intentando volver a dormir eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana y su hija debía ir a la escuela a las 9 , se pasó todo lo que quedaba de tiempo mirando al techo esperando la hora de levantarse.

Tras llevar a su hija a la escuela condujo hacia las montañas paos para visirar a sus suegros , no los veía desde el funeral , aunque muchas veces tuvieron la intención de ir a verla , pero la pelinegra siempre saca alguna excusa para que eso no pasar , una vez que llegó tocó la puerta de entrada con inseguridad y algo de vergüenza.

\- Se que ustedes también están sufriendo - Menciona Videl quien se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de sus suegros - pero quería pedirle que si Pan puede quedarse aquí durante las fiestas

\- Claro no te preocupes querida - Responde Milk dándole un pequeña sonrisa sabiendo como debía estar ella en aquel momento - le diré a Goku que vaya por Pan y a Goten que traiga sus cosas

\- Gracias se lo agradezco mucho, se que con ustedes pasará mejor las fiestas - comenta la ojiazul dejando a cargo de su hija a sus suegros.

\- Tú también puedes venir eres bienvenida en esta casa cuando quieras - Dice la esposa de Goku invitando a la muchacha a su cena de Navidad

\- Lo se pero de momento no deseo celebrar nada - comenta la chica quién aun no se encontraba de ánimos - pero Pan no merece eso aún es muy pequeña

\- Te entiendo pero si necesitas algo sabes que estamos para lo que necesites

Tras despedirse de su suegra Videl decidió volver a ciudad Satán , pero no a su casa quería caminar por la ciudad quería tomar un poco de aire , pero cada lugar le hacía recordar a su difunto esposo , la plaza le hacía recordar su primera cita con Gohan , la heladería lugar donde comían helados en el verano , tiendas que visitaban cuándo eran novios y otras cuando ya estaban casados , todo en aquella ciudad la trasportaba a viejos recuerdos.

Pero dulces recuerdos para ella sonrió con melancolía , siguió caminando por algunas cuadras hasta que llegó a su casa , no se sentía casanda aunque ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y no había comido nada en toda la mañana , iba a prepararse un te cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta , se extraño de que eso pasará le había dicho a todos sus conocidos que no quería visitas por el momento.

\- Hola cuñada venimos por las cosas de Pan espero que no seamos una molestia - Saluda Goten sin esperar una invitación para entrar a la casa.

\- Hola Videl ¿cómo te sientes? - Dice Trunks quien estaba detrás de Goten. Pero esta se había quedado en el marco de la puerta.

\- Hola chicos creí que vendrían más tarde no los esperaba tan temprano - Menciona la hija de Mr Satán sorprendida de lo rápido que habían llegó.

\- Nosotros también - Asegura Trunks entrenado a la casa viendo a su amiga alejarse dentro de la propiedad - pero Goten insistio que era mejor hacerlo ahora para no molestarte

\- No son una molestia muchachos , saben que pueden venir cuando quieran

\- Tú sabes que puedes venir a la nuestra cuando gustes - Manifiesta el hijo menor de Goku detrás de ella trayendo una caja con las cosas de su sobrina - como para la noche de Navidad

\- Goten no es el momento para eso , tú madre ya me invitó - Dice la pelinegra dando un suspiro quería ser amable con ellos pero en su estado actual le era imposible.

\- Entonces acepta , a mi hermano no le gustaría que su chica volviera a cerrarse al mundo otra vez - Declara Goten con una tomo de reproche antes de salir de la casa junto a su amigo.

Las palabras de Goten calaron ondo dentro de su mente , era cierto que desde que conoció a Gohan había cambiado mucho y a pesar de que el fuera una persona tímida nunca fue impedimento para hacer actividades o juntarse con amigos , divertirse haciendo cualquier cosa incluso ayudándola con su trabajo en la policía y gracias a eso ella pudo cambiar.

No deseaba causar aquello , pero era inevitable alejarse de todo lo que le recordara a su fallecido marido , el dolor aún estaba muy fresco y ya no era tan fuerte como lo era en su juventud donde tal vez lo hubiera aceptado más rápido.

Suspiró con pesadez las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer , ya se estaba comenzando hacerse costumbre de llorar , pareciera que estaba más sensible de lo habitual , pero antes que pudiera tomar un pañuelo una sensación de mareo y ganas de vomitar la inundó , no entendía que podía ser no había comida nada durante todo el día y el día anterior comió con relativa normalidad , por otra parte en las montañas paos Milk estaba preparando algunas cosas para dejarlas avanzadas antes de las fiestas.

\- ¿Crees que esa muchacha venga? - Cuestiona Goku curioso mientras toma una de las galletas que si esposa había preparado.

\- No lo sé Goku , ya la invitamos esa decisión suya si quiere o no venir - Responde Milk resignada a los hechos ella quería ayudarla pero demasiado no podía hacer.

\- Pues es lo que Gohan hubiese querido - Dice el hombre de cabello alborotado con melancolía en su voz.

\- Lo se pero mucho no podemos hacer , por lo menos dejo que Pan se quedará con nosotros - Menciona su esposa dejando de cortar carne para mirar por la ventana.

\- hablando de Pan . ¿Donde esta? para que entrenemos juntos un raro - pregunta Goku muy entusiasmado por practicar artes marciales.

\- Debe estar con Goten dijo que la mantendría ocupada

Aquellos síntomas no podían ser otra cosa , pero debía estar segura antes de adelantar conclusiones , más en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba , tomo su abrigo y salió alguna farmacia cercana mientras su corazón latina frenéticamente , más aún que aún que no se recuperaba del todo de sus mareos.

Después de comprar la prueba de embarazo camino lentamente hacia su casa , tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que giraban por su mente , hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que hizo que las dudas se despejaran , no había dudas que el último regalo de su esposo había sido aquel bebé que estaba encamino , sonrió un momento y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos pero estaba vez no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad.


End file.
